Umbilical cables are used to supply power and/or control signals from a topside structure such as a platform to equipment located subsea, such as a remotely operated vehicle “ROV”. Due to increased operating/installation depths of umbilical systems, umbilicals are typically subjected to increasingly higher levels of radial compression forces, e.g. by installation equipment during the actual installation process. The present inveniton relates to the use of composite fiber beam elements and/or composite taping layers and/or composite fibers which may be incorporated directly into umbilicals when those umbilicals are being manufactured, e.g. during an extrusion process. In this manner, compressive forces may be distributed throughout the umbilical structure.